Annie's Revenge
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Mikasa wakes up with amnesia. She doesn't remember anyone or anything about herself or her past. She doesn't even remember Eren. Annie is on the hunt for revenge on Mikasa for causing her to get captured by Eren and the military police. Annie's in police custody. Or is she?
1. Mikasa remember me, please

I opened my eyes to see a guy with brown hair and emerald green eyes, just staring back at me. "Mikasa you're awake. How do you feel?" the boy asked me. "Um… are you talking to me?" I replied. "Yes Mikasa, I'm talking to you. What do you last remember?" he asked me. "Honestly I don't remember anything. Who are you, exactly?" I asked him. "Shit, this is worse than we thought…" he mumbled then continued "...Hange get in here quick." he yelled down the hallway. Shortly after a strange person walked into the room, "What is it Eren? I'm very busy you know that." _So that boy's name is Eren._ Eren whispered something into Hange's ear then they both looked at me for a brief second. Hange then left the room and came back with another guy. He had black and was shorter than Hange and Eren. He looked at me and said, "Ackerman, do you remember anything at all? Do you remember the last mission? Do you you know where you are?" I answered him "I don't remember anything." He looked to Eren and said "Briefly tell her everything she needs to remember. You have one week to get her on track or she is out of the survey corps. Hange we need to discuss some important things for the upcoming mission." Hange nodded and the two walked out.

Eren turned to me and said "Ok we'll start slow, I'm Eren Yeager. We grew up together after I rescued you from three kidnappers when we were nine. Then a year later our city was attacked by these huge monsters called titans. We then escaped into the inner wall of Wall Rose. A year after that our friend Armin, you and me, all enlisted into the training corps to become soldiers. Three years later you were top of the class and I was fifth. Armin wasn't ranked. We all joined the survey corps. The survey corps are lead by Erwin. The survey corps go outside the walls and fight the titans while on missions. Your other friends are Jean or horse-face as we call him, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berholt, Ymir, Christa, and the short guy that was in here earlier is Levi. Levi is our commanding officer.

Um, ok let's go have you practice using the 3D maneuver gear. First I'll reintroduce you to everyone." Eren stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and rose up from the bed. He then showed my the way to His and Armin's room. He opened the door and I saw four people sitting on the floor playing some game. Eren walked over to the blonde boy sitting on the floor and whispered something to him and he told the other three something, while Eren walked back over to me. "Ok so the blonde guy is Armin, the brunette is your roommate Sasha, the guy with the buzzcut is Connie, and the other guy is his roommate Jean." I giggled a little after he introduced Jean because he did sort of look like a horse. "Hi, I'm Jean your boyfriend. Don't you remember me sweetheart." Jean said to me. "Jean cut the crap. Just because she lost her memory that she was dating Eren, doesn't mean you should try and take advantage of her." Armin told Jean. "Ok we are going outside to the maneuver gear training area, for her to practice." Eren told the four friends. We waved to them good-bye and they continued their game. We started walking toward the doors when we turned and entered the canteen and I saw four more people talking "I'll quickly introduce you to these four the blonde girl is Krista, the brunette girl is Ymir, the blonde guy in Reiner, and the brunette guy is Berholt." I looked at them all then turned and started heading outside. We passed a conference room where Levi, Hange, and another guy were having a loud argument over what is probably the next mission.

We went to a very weird looking mechanism with a small belt attached to it. "Ok I'll help you getting into the gear this time but, you'll need to figure out how to get it on by yourself." Eren said to me as he put the belt onto my waist. He raised the belt up slightly and I was of balanced at first, but I quickly realized that I needed to balance myself out. "You truly are a natural..." Levi said. "...She is obviously a fast learner but, she still needs to see titan combat and I need to see how deep she cuts the training titans." "I understand sir." Eren replied. "Eren, get her down now. I need to talk to her." Levi said. "Yes sir." Eren responded.


	2. Retraining

As I was walking with Levi he was telling me about the upcoming mission, he was saying some really weird word like titan-shifter. "Excuse me, but what is a titan-shifter?" I asked. "Ugh, can't Eren do anything right. Ok, so Eren looks human right?" Levi asked. I answered "Yeah he looks human, I guess." "Well if he hurts himself enough to draw blood, then he goes from a brat to a rogue titan that he can control. Most of the time..." Levi said bitterly.

Levi continued with "...Ok let's go get your gear and go out to the practice fields." I nodded and followed him into a room with five sets of gear. One was labeled Captain Levi, another with Captain Hange, two that were unlabeled and one that said Mikasa Ackerman. I waited, while he got it down then he put it on me assuming I didn't know how to to it _which I still don't they both put it on so fast._ He walked me out to the training which was across town since we needed a big space for it I guess.

While we were walking there lots of people whispering and looking at us. I guess they were talking about us. When we got there I saw Eren, Armin, Sasha, Jean and Connie all at different places all holding ropes attached to big wooden boards that were on the ground. Levi then whistled causing Eren to pull up one of the boards. We it came up I realized it was in the shape a big person which I'm assuming is about the height at a titan. Levi said to me "Watch and learn Ackerman." He then used his maneuvering gearing to fly and swipe a nice cut out of the cushions placed on the _titan_ necks.

"Now Ackerman, go attempt to cut a slice out of the titans neck." Levi told me I did the same as he did but I cut into a little the wood as well. "Damn Eren, your girl really knows her shit." Jean said to Eren. "Shut the fuck up Jean." Eren yelled back at him. "Both of you cut this bitch fight, shit out and focus on helping Mikasa." Levi told the two of them. I then moved onto Sasha's doing the same as the first, and again on Jean's. I did it again on Armin's and ended on Connie's. "Yeager take Ackerman to her room. Then come back to talk to me. The rest of you get out of here." Levi commanded.


	3. Fun and games

I overheard Levi and Eren talking in the conference room as I was heading to the canteen to play beer pong then to go to Jean and Connie's room to play strip poker. Levi was telling Eren "She is doing better than anyone expected especially so fast." "She's a fighter always has been, and probably always will be." Eren said back to Levi. Levi then continued with "The way this looks you will have no problem with helping her stay in the scouts." "I better get going then because they are about to start playing beer pong in the canteen. Do you want to come?" Eren asked Levi.

I started walking down the hallway towards my room when Eren came out and yelled down the hallway "Hey Mikasa,..." He ran over to me and grabbed my hands and continued "... Babe where are you going? The fun is this way." I stared into those dreamy emerald green eyes and fell in love with him, again I guess. He lead me back towards the canteen where everyone else already was and ready to start.

"Ok, the teams are Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean vs. Connie, Sasha, Ymir, and Me." Krista told everyone. "All right Hot-Shots vs the lightweights." Jean said "Jean no one ever agreed to that stupid name." Eren snapped. "Shut up you too. Who cares about a stupid name it won't affect how we play anyway." I told them. They both looked at me stunned. "What?" I asked "Mikasa you never talk like that. Especially to Eren." Armin told me. "Let's just start." I said. "Okay, Mikasa you start. I nodded grabbed a ping pong ball and bounced right into Connie's cup. "Damn Eren. Is there anything she isn't good at. She is an amazing soldier, mad game skills, and a nice ass." Jean said while grabbing my butt. I turned around and slapped him across his face. "Shut the hell up and never touch me again." I snapped at him. "Um, Krista who's going next?" Jean asked. "Um,..." Krista looked at her complex order sheet when Ymir interrupted her "I'll go." She bounced into Jean's cup. "That's it. I'm sick of you girls beating me at everything…" Jean said "... I'm going" he bounced into Ymir's cup. We played until everyone was intoxicated. "Ok, let's go play some strip poker!" Jean said. He grabbed my hand and lead me into his room shortly followed by a angry Eren and everyone else shortly behind. Again the game was set up before we arrived.

The order was Eren, Me, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Jean, and then Krista. We were playing for about an hour until Levi was knocking at the door telling us to go to our rooms. I had my scarf, my bra, my panties, and my shorts left. Most of the guys only had their boxers on. Sasha, Ymir and Krista were in just a bra and panties. We all put our clothes back on and started leaving Jean and Connie's room. In the middle of the night some alarm started going off and lights were flashing. Sasha told me to stay here while she figured out what was going on. She left just before the lights turned back off.

Someone entered the room through the window. "Who's there?" I asked. "Who do you think bitch." Said the voice then a rag was in my face then it went black. Well blacker.


	4. In prison

I woke up in some weird cage in a basement. "Do you know where you are?..." I looked up to see the voice coming from a blonde girl. "...Does any of this look familiar to you? God you're dumber than before. Eren really did rub off on you."

I didn't know what to say I didn't know this person but she obviously knew me. "Um, who are you exactly?" I asked her. "Don't act dumb Mikasa. It will only make this worse for poor little Eren." She snapped back, she seemed disappointed in my reaction. "What the hell is you problem? Do seriously not care about Eren anymore." I said to her "I'll ask again, who are you?" She got up and opened the cage."Ok I'll play your little game Mikasa it will be so much more fun. My name is Annie,... the female titan,... and I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully. Maybe I'll even get Eren to watch." she showed me her sinister grin. She started walking over to me whispered "You'll feel what've felt for the past month, and punched me in the face. The world went dark again.

I woke up again in the same place as before except Annie wasn't there. I was going to start yelling for help; but quickly realized no one will ever hear me down here, otherwise she wouldn't be left here alone. _I've got to think of a way out of here or a way to contact help._ I couldn't come up with anything that would make any sense. The creaky door leading to this basement opened and closed quickly. Annie was in front of her cage this time she looked too pleased with herself. "What did you do?" I asked her. "Oh, well I just left our little friends Armin and Eren a note. It says that I, Annie have kidnapped you, Mikasa. You will only be released if found within the next 24 hours or in a body bag." She laughed a bit. She suddenly stopped when she heard a noise coming from upstairs.

She marched upstairs and started yelling at two people that names sounded like Reiner and Bertolt. _Why are those two here? Are they helping her?_ She came back and said "Man, I really can't trust those two with anything. But, you won't have to worry about that for much longer. The truth is you're not leaving whether or not your found. I'll just go titan and kill right where you stand. Oh, and those idiots said that you might amnesia because of me. Oops. But, it was your fault. All I wanted to do was kill Eren but, oh no. Mikasa has to be there and ruin everything. Not anymore, Mikasa will being doing fuck all for the rest of her life while she's stuck here. Oh, I may have said too much, but who would hear it from a corpse anyway." She came in the cage once again and hit me in the head causing it to got black for the third time.

I woke up once again but, it was to a panicked Annie, running down the stairs muttering "How the hell do they find me in less than six hours after leaving that damn note." She stopped in front of the cage smiled at me then proceeded to bite her finger. A lightning bolt hit her while in the basement. I heard three similar shocks occur shortly after Annie's. Then a large hand quickly ripped open the door to the cell and grabbed me. Then the female titan broke through the ceiling of the basement where I saw the outside world for what was probably a last time I would ever see it anyway.

I looked and saw a titan with similar hair to Eren's fighting two titans. One was covered in armored skin and the other was just muscles. The female titan whispered into my ear "What do you think Eren would do if I dropped you right here. Ketting you fall to the ground to your death. Not one is close enough to save you and Eren's too busy with those two meatheads." I saw Levi and Jean fly past the female titan while she was occupied with talking to me. "If you think your friends will help you get out of this uninjured at least then you're wrong." She whispered to me then proceeded to squeeze her hand tighter and tighter. I screamed in pain as my ribs were crushed under Annie's titan hand.

It must have alerted Levi and Jean to attack her because she then started to loosen her grip on me. She started crashing down while I was still in her loose fist. Jean then came and grabbed me out of her hand while swinging onto a nearby rooftop. Levi came crashing down on her neck as he pulled out Annie's body from the titan's neck. Her feet were covered in some crystal.

I remembered how she knew me, I was attacking her while waiting for Eren to transform into a titan. She had kicked me hard twice. That must have been what caused my amnesia. The two other titans were apprehended at about the same time as Annie was. They must have been distracted long enough to get attacked and removed. They came out in the same state a Annie. I then heard a voice as it came closer and closer. It was Eren. "Mikasa... Mikasa... Mikasa." I blacked out from the pain.


	5. The pain

"Mikasa? Mikasa how are you?" Eren was asking me as I woke up in another hospital bed. Twice in a week. "Um, who are you?" I asked him. "Oh shit, not this again." he said. "Eren. I'm kidding." I told him. "You bitch. Don't do that EVER again Mikasa." Eren yelled at me. "Jeez, it was a joke calm down. Actually I think I have most of my memory back now, anyway..." I told Eren. "...Do you know when I can leave here. I don't like hospitals that much." I started getting up from the bed, not feeling the sharp pain in my ribs until I fell to the floor. "Mikasa!..." Eren yelled. Eren helped my back on to the bed "...Mikasa, you have three fractured ribs. You aren't leaving for at least six weeks, if not more."

A few days past and I was still in the dumb hospital bed. "Ugh." I yelled falling backwards on the bed. "Eren, is there seriously nothing I can do but sit here and stare at the wall. I need to do something." "Again Mikasa, you can't do anything for another 5 ½ weeks. You can't do any physical activity, but we can still play cards or talk." Eren said sheepishly. "Can we play cards or something? I'm so bored."

Levi entered the room "Yager, you're needed for the meeting. You can talk to Ackerman later..." Eren nodded and left "...Ackerman, Braus will be coming shortly to be your temporary care provider. This time we leave you alone, don't get kidnapped. I already have enough problems with you brats." Levi said then left, going to the meeting.

A few moments later Sasha finally came into the room with her arms full of food. "Hey, Mikasa. What's up?" Sasha asked casually. "Nothing I guess." I answered her. "Agah!" I yelled. My head was hurting like it did when I remembered the fight with Annie. I was getting more memories back. They were when Eren and me were nine and killed the three men who kidnapped me and killed my parents. Sasha put her food on the table and ran over to the bed to help. "What's wrong?" Sasha asked. "Ugh. My head hurts." I answered her. "I'll go get Hange." Sasha said as she ran out of the room to get Hange.

"Agah!" I yelled again. This time it was when Eren lost control of his titan and attacked me during the mission to seal the hole in the wall. "Mikasa!" Eren yelled as he ran in. "Eren? What are you doing in here? I thought you were in a meeting with Levi." I asked him. "Mikasa, you are more important to me than Levi..." Eren said to me "...You always have been and you always will be. I'm not making that mistake again. I won't push away the ones I love. I never got to apologize to my mom for never listening to her, for lying to her, and never showing her that I loved her." Eren said on the verge of crying.

Sasha finally came back with Hange. "Agah!" I yelled again. More early memories mostly before I ever met Eren. My mother and I tending to our garden, while my father was hunting. "Mikasa! Mikasa, what's wrong?" Eren asked terrified. "My head hurts." I told him. "Eren, go back to the meeting. I'll take care of Mikasa here. Sasha go get me one cold rag and one hot rag. NOW!" Hange yelled. Sasha ran out to get the thing Hange needed and Eren hurried back to Levi's meeting. "Hange,..." I said. "Mikasa, what's wrong? Talk to me." Hange told me. "...Hange, everything is…, is…, is…, is getting a lot…, a lot darker." I told Hange barely keeping my eyes open. "Shit, SASHA WHERE ARE YOU?" Hange yelled down the hallway. Sasha ran in with the two rags. "Mikasa? Mikasa are you ok? Hange should I go get Eren or maybe even Levi." Sasha asked Hange. "Hell no. They need to focus, anyway get your ass over here and give me the cold rag. NOW!" Hange demanded. It went black.


	6. The choice

I opened my eyes to see Eren sitting by my hospital bed. "Hey sleepyhead..." Eren said "What day is it?" I asked Eren. "Well it's Monday." Eren told me. "How long have I been out?" I asked Eren. "Well, you've been in and out of it for about 5 weeks. You only have stay for at least 3 days for your ribs, as long as you don't black out again. Hange is running some tests to see if you have a concussion. Since you keep blacking out." Eren explained. "Well I feel fine now." I told Eren. "Yes, but you told Sasha that five weeks ago and now look at you..." Eren said, "...We can't be taking any chances with one of the best soldiers in the survey corps. And the love of my life."

"Eren, what are you talking about? We aren't even dating." I told Eren. "I know that's why I wanted to do this. Mikasa Ackerman, will you do the honor of going on a date with me on Friday." Eren asked me. I was shocked. I never expected until recently for Eren to have feeling for me. "Of course I will you idiot." I told him. He leaned over and kissed me.

"So Mikasa what I'm hearing is you'll go on a date with this loser but, not me. Now why would that be?" Jean asked as he stood in the doorway to the room. "Jean, you know that she doesn't love you." Eren yelled at Jean. "Listen here you little runt, Mikasa can talk for herself…" Jean came in and pick Eren up by the collar of his shirt, "...Just because you have a date with her, you think that you own her." Jean yelled back at Eren. "Both of you shut up." Levi said. We all looked to the doorway where Levi was casually leaning against the door frame.. "Just let Mikasa date, whoever she wants to, and please let the girl talk for herself." Levi turned and left the room.

"So who will it be Eren or Jean" Sasha asked me. "I feel like Eren would be the more obvious answer and I already have feelings for him. But, Jean is so level headed and he can express his emotions so much better than Eren does. Who do you think I should date?" I asked Sasha. "I feel like both of them are huge douche-bags, I prefer Connie over all of them." Sasha told me. "Thanks that really helps me. I think I'll just go out with Eren I already promised him and Jean is a bit obsessive." "If that's what you think is right then do that. I would have done the same thing."

The next morning, I had both Eren and Jean come to my room to give them my decision. "Ok, after I say this you can't be upset with me or the other guy. Understood?" "Yes" Jean and Eren said in unison. "Good. Sasha helped me come up with my decision. And I'm choosing,... Eren." Eren was so excited, he ran over and hugged and kissed me. Jean just nodded and left the room.


	7. Attacked

From the moment I told Eren that I choose him over Jean, he has been so attached to me that unless Levi ordered him to do something for the past two days. It was finally Friday I had an appointment with Hange about my test results.

"Ok, Ms. Ackerman your test results are finally back. You have a minor concussion that is causing you to black out, especially if you are under high stress. Other than that there appears to be nothing else wrong. No head trauma, bone damage, muscle damage, or tissue damage. That concussion she be gone within the next week as long as you keep your stress to minimum. You should be fine to go on your date tonight with Eren." Hange told me. "Thanks Hange." I said to Hange.

"Mikasa just make sure you go to the front desk and make an appointment for next week. We will need to recheck that concussion by then." Hange told me. "Thanks again Hange." I said as I left the room.

I went up to the front desk and saw that Krista was working. "Hey Krista." I said. "Oh, hi Mikasa. What can I do for you?" Krista asked. "Um, Hange said I need to make an appointment for next week." I told Krista. "Ok, we have a spot open at 2:30 in the afternoon, next Friday. Is that ok?" Krista asked. "Yeah that's fine. See you then I guess." I said to Krista. "Bye Mikasa. Good luck on your date tonight." Krista yelled to me. "Thanks, bye Krista." I said as I left the hospital.

I looked down at my watch. It was already 4:30. I have 4 ½ hours to get ready for my date with Eren. I headed back to my dorm in the soldier's building. I was about half way there. When while I was walking two guys came and grabbed my arms and started dragging me away. As I looked at the two guys I realized it was Reiner and Berholt. How did they get out? Weren't they in police custody? "Where are you two taking me?" I asked. Reiner answered me first, "Were going to the warehouse, until tomorrow night. Then, the fun can start." Berholt interrupted Reiner before he could say more. "Reiner shut up or Annie's going to be pissed." "Sorry man."Reiner apologized."

I used them being distracted to my advantage. I kicked Reiner as hard as I could between his legs causing him to let go of my arm. I then, flipped Berholt over my shoulder and made a run for it.


	8. Kidnapped again

I saw the hospital and ran in. I ran over to the desk where Krista was. Except Krista wasn't there. No one was there. "Hange? Hange? Hange are you here?" I yelled while walking down the hallway. "Hange isn't here Mikasa. But we are." I turned around to see Berholt and Reiner. "You sick fucks, stay away from me." I yelled at them and started running in the other direction.

"Mikasa, don't make this difficult. Reiner grab her in titan form. Make sure she doesn't get away." Berholt said. Reiner grunted and then bit on his finger. I heard a boom behind me that caused me to fall. I felt Reiner grab me and crash through the ceiling of the hospital with me in his hand.

"EREN! EREN! EREN!" I yelled. Eren must have heard me or saw the armoured titan because he quickly became the rogue titan and the other soldiers surrounded Reiner, causing Berholt to become the colossal titan to help Reiner. Someone hit one of Reiner's ankle's because he started to fall backwards and was tightening his grip on me. "Agh!" I yelled in pain.

Eren ran over and started beating Reiner, until Reiner's face started to steam. "EREN! EREN, ga Mikasa and get out of there, we've got the rest." Armin was yelling to Eren. I felt Eren pull me out of Reiner's hand and into his. He turned and started running toward HQ. I was starting to lose consciousness again. Was I really this stressed already? I tried calming down. Believing that I was safe in Eren's hand. Nothing would work. I gave into the unconsciousness.

I woke up I my bed with Eren beside me. "Look who's awake." Eren said to me like a child once again. "Ugh, damn my head hurts. Eren, what happened?" I asked Eren. Eren told me "You were at the hospital for a check up with Hange. You left and got ambushed by Reiner and Berholt. You escaped and ran back to the hospital and was followed by Reiner and Berholt. They found you and turned titan. We then all saw the armoured titan holding you. I came and grabbed you from him and brought here. Hange came and examined you and said you most likely lost consciousness due to your concussion. She also said nothing has broken when Reiner crushed you."

"Eren,..." I said. "What is it Mikasa?" Eren asked me. "...Do you think we could ever go on an actual date or are we just pretending that something could be normal in our lives?" I asked Eren. "I don't know Mikasa. I hope we could date, maybe even get married, and possibly have kids. I'm just not sure if that will be able to happen with the world we live in..." Eren told me. "...You look sad, Mikasa what's the matter?" "I just hoped we could have a normal life. Be happy together. But, I agree with you and I don't think that it'll happen in this world." I told Eren.

After talking to Eren for a few hours about our future together. I saw that it was already 10:30. "Eren, don't you have a mission in the morning? You should go get some rest. I'll be fine on my own." "The last two times we've left you alone you've gotten kidnapped or almost kidnapped. I'll just stay here, if you don't mind." "Of course not Eren, anything for you." I fell asleep shortly after.


	9. Eren

I woke up at about 7:30 and Eren was already gone. I waited for Eren to return since the mission was only suppose to take about 2-2 ½ hours. I did Eren's and my laundry and I cleaned both of our rooms. By the time I had finished it was 10:00. I wonder where they are? They should be back by now. I was exhausted from cleaning for 2 hours and decided to take a nap. Hopefully they would be back by the time woke up.

I was asleep for about 2 hours when someone woke me up. It was Eren. "Hey. What took you guys so long?" I asked him. "Oh, it was nothing too important. We had to reroute on the way back because of the large amount of titans. How are you? Do you feel ok?" Eren asked me. "Eren for the tenth time I feel fine. I just missed you so much." I told Eren. "Mikasa are you sure you're ok? You look paler than normal. I'm going to get Hange." Eren said as he ran out of the room to get Hange. I got up and went to the mirror. He was right I did look really pale. Eren came back with Hange. "Mikasa, go lie in the bed right now." Hange ordered. Hange whispered something into Eren's ear. He looked over to me looking extremely concerned. Hange came over to me took my temperature. "Ok she's a bit too warm for my liking. Eren go get a cold rag NOW." Hange ordered.

Hange came closer to me and whispered "Mikasa, I have bad news. I ran a CAT scan of your brain after our last appointment and it looks like you have a brain tumor. It is currently minor, but it is what is causing you to lose consciousness. We could remove it but it is extremely dangerous and you could die or you could leave it be and die from this brain tumor." Hange told me. "Is that what you told Eren?" I asked Hange. "No, I didn't want to upset him to bad. I told him that your "concussion" was very serious, but should be better in about two months. That is how much longer I expect you have, if you don't remove it. What do you want to do Mikasa?" "I don't know. I'll talk to Eren about it. I'll come by in a few hours with Eren to tell you both what I'll do." "That is very mature of you Mikasa. I'm proud of you."

Eren returned with the cold rag. Hange put it on my forehead, while I was lying on the bed. She told Eren some instructions and left. "Eren." I said. "What is it, Mikasa?" Eren asked me. "Eren, I need to tell you something, but you need to stay as calm as possible." "Mikasa, what is it? You're starting to scare me." Eren said as he moved next to me on the bed. I moved closer to him said, "Eren..., I'm..., I'm dying."


	10. Good-bye

"Mikasa? What do you mean you're dying. You look fine, you act the same, how are you dying? You can't be dying. You're not suppose to leave me..." Eren said, while starting to cry. "... Do you at least know how much time you have left?" "Yes, I do Eren about two weeks." "That's not enough. I should be the who dying, not you!" Eren cried. "Eren you can't die, because you're a titan shifter. I can because I'm human. Eren, please don't cry. That just makes it harder..." I wiped away the tears running down his face

"... Eren, there is one possibly good thing." "HOW COULD YOU DYING BE GOOD IN ANYWAY." Eren yelled. "I might be able to be cured, by Hange. If it works I get to live my life with you. If not then, I die earlier than expected." I said as calm as I possibly could. "What is it?" Eren asked. "I have to decide in less than a few hours but, it would be brain surgery to remove my…, my…, my brain tumor." I told Eren while looking at the floor trying not to cry. Eren grabbed my hand and lifted my chin with the other and said, "Mikasa, I think you should do the surgery. Just make sure you say good-bye, just in case." Eren said. I was shocked, he was acting so mature.

"Eren are you sure. Once I tell her that I'll do the surgery it will happen almost instantly." I told him. "Then we should start saying good bye. Just in case." I nodded and we started going to each door room of our friends. Most of them were there. Levi was the only one left. "Hey, Armin…." Eren asked Armin. "... do you know if anyone knows where Levi is?" "Oh, um I think Levi is down in the library." Armin told us. "Thanks Armin. See you later." Eren said.

We went down to the library and Levi was putting the a few books away when he said, "What do you two brats want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Levi snapped at us. "Levi, just listen to Mikasa." Eren told Levi. "Make it fast brat. I'm busy." "Captian Levi, thank you for being there to help me or protect Eren. Thank you for being my commander. Thank you Levi." I said starting to cry for what felt like the tenth time. "Yager, what is this about?" Levi asked Eren. "Sir, Mikasa currently has a brain tumor. She is about to go get it removed but, there is a chance she won't live past the surgery." Eren told Levi.

Levi just stood there. He was stunned. He kept looking at me, trying to find what was wrong. "Ackerman, does anyone know how this happened." Levi asked me. "No sir, Hange is unsure of when it started or what caused it." I told him. I started crying. "GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!" Levi snapped.

I ran out of the library. Quickly followed by Eren. "Don't worry about him. He's probably in shock." Eren told me trying to comfort me. "No Eren, I have to worry about him. He is the one that will have to watch out for you, if I'm gone." "You won't die Mikasa. You're stronger than anything. This was just in case the worse happens. Let's go see Hange now." I nodded and we walked to the hospital.

"Hi Mikasa. Hi Eren." Krista said once we had entered the hospital. "Hi Krista. We have a meeting with Hange." I told her. "Ok follow me to her office." Krista lead the way down a long hallway mostly examination rooms a few office towards the end. Hange's office was the last one. "Please wait in here. I'll get Hange as soon as possible." Krista left, closing the door.

"Mikasa. What's the matter?" Eren asked me. "It's just, the thought of never being able to get married, to have kids, live a normal life. It's hard." I told him starting to cry again. He lifted my chin and said "Mikasa, don't cry. You've already cried enough for the rest of your life." Eren told me. This caused me to smile. It must pain him to see me cry.

Hange came into the office after about ten minutes. "Alright, Mikasa what's the verdict?" Hange asked me. "I'm going to do the surgery." I told Hange. I looked over to Eren, he looked so supportive. I started crying again. "Mikasa, why are you crying?" Eren asked me. I didn't answer him. I just continued crying. "Mikasa, you need to stop crying. We need to discuss some things about the surgery before we start." We discussed the details. Hange leads us into the ER area of the hospital. Eren had to wait in the hallway but, could be right next to the door.


	11. Safety

I woke up hours later in my bed. Eren was lying next to me. "Eren?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. "Eren. Eren answer me." I told him. He sat up and looked at the doorway. I looked too. "Look Eren, I understand that you're upset that Mikasa died. But, you need to pull yourself together. Crying all day won't bring her back." Armin told Eren. Wait am I dead. "No, no. I'm still alive. Eren you can hear me right? Eren! EREN!" I yelled.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled as he shook me awake. "What's going on? I'm not dead am I?" I asked Eren. "No, Mikasa you're not dead. The surgery went well and you should be fine in about two weeks." Eren told me. "Ugh." I yelled. "Mikasa what's wrong?" Eren asked quickly. "My head hurts." I told him. He got up went over to the table that was covered in cards and other gifts from our friends. Eren came back with pain killers.

I held his hand while lying in the bed, after taking the pills. I squeezed his hand if the pain started getting worse. At one point I was afraid to hold his hand thinking I would break it compared to the pain. I started falling asleep from the pain. I felt my hand fall out or Eren's as he left the room. I fell asleep.

I woke up and Eren was sitting next to me. "Eren. What happened?" I asked him I feel like I have to ask that question a lot recently. "You fell asleep but it's ok. You're fine. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Eren started to squeeze my hand really hard. "Eren that hurts." I told him. "I know but this for your own good." Eren told me. I looked down at my feet. They were being covered in the same crystal Annie was in. "Eren, what are you doing?" "Mikasa, I'm protecting you." Eren said. He must of saw the pain on my face because he appeared to almost stop. Instead he sped up. Trying to stop my pain, stop my suffering.

I looked down and saw the crystal about to my fingertips. "Eren. I love you." I told him. He moved his hand from my hand to come kiss me. The touch of his lips caused the crystal to continue growing. It was up to my shoulders before Eren had to move again. He replaced his hands on the crystal above my hands. I was almost sealed when Armin came in and yelled, "Eren what the hell are you doing to Mikasa?" The last thing I heard was Eren's response, "I'm protecting her."


	12. Hange's experiment

When I woke up, I was in a cell. It was the basement cell of the survey corps old HQ. The same one they kept Eren in. I saw a guard standing near by. "Sir, what year is it?" I asked him. "It is 855, brat." he answered. "Levi?" I asked. "What brat?" He turned around. "Where's Eren? Why am I in here?" I asked. "No one knows where Eren is. He disappeared the same day we found you in that crystal. You're in here because the stupid military police think that you're a titan shifter since you were in a crystal similar to Annie's. Anything else before I tell Erwin and Hange that your out of the crystal?" "No." I told him. "Good, now don't cause Hange and problems or I'll have to clean up." He said and went up the stairs. Eren where are you?

Hange came down the stairs very excited. "Calm down Hange." Levi told Hange. "Sorry, but we might have another titan shifter!" Hange exclaimed. "Now why would that be good. We can't even keep track of the ones we know about now." Erwin told Hange. "But this one and Eren would always be together. Can you imagine a titan wedding!" Hange exclaimed. Levi slapped Hange. "Get a grip. You know Mikasa isn't a titan shifter."Levi told Hange "Hm, fine could you two let me into the cell, I want to test somethings." Hange said. She tightly gripped her medical bag. She ran into the cell once it was open, like a kid in a candy store. "Now unless you two want to see lots of blood, I suggest leaving now." Hange told Erwin and Levi. "Well I'm out of here." Levi said as he turned and left. "Me too." Erwin said following Levi.

Once both of them were gone Hange told me, "I know that right now you're not a titan shifter. But, I have things I want to test that." Hange patted the bag. Hange opened the bag and pulled out a needle. Hange jabbed it into my arm. "Ow, Hange what the hell? What was that?" I yelled. "Oh calm down that was just a pain killer. This could get painful and I don't need your screaming."Hange told me. "Were going to go outside, but you'll be changed to a pole. Just in case."

After about 7 more needles and 7 times I had to bite my fingers. I asked "What if none of this works?" I asked Hange. "Then I'll come back in about a week and try again. And again. And again. Until something works. Then, you'll be my puppet." Hange stuck me with the eighth needle. I bite down on my finger. Then, boom. I looked down and saw that I was gray and was just muscle. I also had hair similar to mine like Eren. When I looked down I saw Hange freaking out, she was jumping around, running in circles and cheering.

A few moments later, I was back to a human state and collapsed to the ground. Levi and Erwin ran outside after hearing the noise. "Hange what did you do? Why is she so exhausted? And what was that noise?" Levi asked while holding me. "Because Levi, I have successfully turned Mikasa into a titan shifter." Hange said proudly. "You what!?" Erwin yelled. "Hange you can't just turn people into titan shifters." Levi snapped at Hange.

"Oh, calm down grandma. She didn't do anything. She was barely a titan for 1 minute. And we can use her to get Eren back." Hange said. Erwin then told Levi, "Hange has a point we could announce the discovery of another titan shifter and say how she will be stronger than Eren ever was. It would announce to everyone that Mikasa is back in action too." "Erwin, it is not my position to question your logic. And your commander, if this is what you want then consider it done." Levi said. "Get it done. And take Ackerman back down to the cell we don't need her running off now." Erwin commanded.


	13. Military police

I was once again locked in the cell. Sitting. Waiting. Hoping something would happen so that I could leave. I could hear Levi yelling at someone upstairs. The door opened to the basement. It was Military Police. Two of them entered the cell grabbing both of my arms and the other said, "Mikasa Ackerman, you are under arrest due to false confessions during Eren Yeager's trial regarding if you were a titan shifter as well." The other two officers started dragging me out of the cell.

"Hold it..." Levi said as he entered the basement. "...What makes you think that you can take our prisoner?" The officer responded with, "She is under arrest for false confessions and treason. Her court date will be week from tomorrow if you would like to plead her case." Hange then came through the door yelling "Levi! Do something! They just arrested Erwin for treason!", "Hange, there is nothing either of us can do." Levi said looking defeated.

Levi turned to me. He looked extremely frustrated and upset. "Mikasa, I'm sorry." Levi said to me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I just let them take me to the first police carriage.

It took about six days to get to Wall Sina. I had two days to figure out what I would say at the tribunal. Then I heard people yelling "Rouge titan spotted on the northeast side of Wall Sina moving this way fast." Eren. Why was he here? I heard more people screaming then the carriage flipped over. I was lying on the ceiling of the carriage. I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Damn. It mas be locked from the other side of the door.

I felt the carriage rise into the air. I looked out the window and saw Eren looking at me. I started to cry. I'd missed him so much. I heard people yelling "Burn the carriage, before they can escape." A soldiers swung up with the 3D mobility gear and threw lit matches on the carriage. The fire burned Eren's hand so he dropped the carriage. The top of the carriage collapsed almost landing on me. One of the soldiers saw an opening in the carriage, he swooped in grabbed me and flew out before Eren could react.

I was forced to watch while being carried as a soldier came to Eren's nape and cut him out. They put him in handcuffs too. The soldiers went to the second carriage and pulled Erwin out of the carriage. The had three soldiers assigned to Eren and me probably because we were titan shifters and they could leave Erwin with two soldiers. They were waiting for a bigger more secure carriage to arrive to help with the prisoner transfer.

I knew Eren was looking at me. All I wanted to do was cry. I saw that Eren was crying. "Eren? Why are you crying?" I asked him. Eren was about to answer when the soldier behind me hit my head with the end of his gun and order the other soldiers to gag Eren, Erwin, and me. The carriage arrived shortly after. They quickly forced us on and started moving before anything else could happen.

We arrived to the prison about an hour later. They took Erwin of first leaving me and Eren locked in the carriage alone. We both wiggled the poorly secured gags off so we could talk. I asked Eren "Eren, why did you come here? You were free. Why come for me? And why were you crying?" Eren answered "I came back because I love you. I was crying because five years ago, I trapped you in a crystal to protect you, when all it did was cause things to get a lot worse for you." "The only thing that made things get worse was you leaving me." I started crying.

We both looked to the doors when we heard someone that sounded like Levi say "I'll take care of these two, don't worry I don't like them anymore than you do. I'll show you" Levi opened the door to the carriage and grabbed my arm pulling me out, slammed the door, and threw me out the ground and started beating me until I lost consciousness.


	14. Court

I woke up when someone was closing the door to the cell that I was in. "Mikasa! Mikasa can you hear me?" Eren was yelling to me. "Eren?" I asked. "Mikasa, are you ok?" Eren asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. How about you?" I asked. "I'm good..." Eren answered, "...besides being locked away from you. Mikasa?" "Yeah, Eren." I answered. "If we ever get out of here, will you marry me?" Eren asked. "Eren, of course." I said. Wishing I could hug and kiss him.

Eren and I heard clicking coming down the hallway. "Ackerman, your tribunal is being moved up to now. Yeager, your's is going to be tomorrow. Open the door to cell 422…" The soldier walked over to my cell, opened the door and ordered me to get out. When I got out I saw Hange standing there. "Hange what are you doing here?" I asked. "Sorry about this Mikasa." Hange said while sticking another needle into my arm. "Hange what was that?" I asked. "Mikasa they had me inject you with a strong dose of triazolam laced with crushed roofies. So you wouldn't cause any problems." The world started getting blurry and I was really dizzy. "Eren! Help me!" I yelled. "Hange what did you do?" Eren yelled. "I'm sorry Eren. I had to. She can't leave here. Or they would've killed Erwin." Hange said.

"Hange, are you insane. You weren't supposed to give her roofies. Hange I will have to arrest you with treason." One of the soldiers. "Eren where are you?" I yelled. "Mikasa, over here." Eren yelled. I went over to his voice and said "Eren, I'm not sure what is going to happen to me. Just remember I will always love you." "Come on Mikasa, stay with me. Come on." Eren yelled. "I'm sorry Eren." I told him. I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was chained to the same pole Eren was almost 5 ½ years ago. "Mikasa Ackerman, you've been charged with treason and soliciting false confessions under the court of law during Eren Yeager's first case. Under the charge of treason how do you plead?" Judge Darius Zackly asked me. "Um, I plead not guilty." I answered. "And under the charge of soliciting false confessions under the court of law how do you plead?" He asked. "I plead not guilty." I answered him. Someone in the audience yelled "She's lying!"

After being chained to a pole for about two hours arguing with the judge and others in the court. He finally came to a decision "I sentence you to life in the survey corps as a weapon not a cadet. Levi take Ackerman back to her cell." Levi nodded and unchained me from the post.

"Levi." I said. "What is it?" Levi said. "Do you think we could live normal lives?" I asked. "Well you see, the fact that you are a titan-shifter means that you and Eren will never have a completely normal life. I could but, why would I?"

We talked the entire time until the basement door. "Captain Levi. What are you doing here?" the soldier guarding the door asked. "Just doing a favor for Darius. Open the door to cell 423." "Yes sir." the soldier said running ahead. "Levi? I'm suppose to be in 422 not 423." "I know that Mikasa. I'm doing you and the brat a favor." I was placed into cell 423 with Eren and we kept quiet until they both left.

"Mikasa, I missed you so much..." Eren said between kisses, "...I wasn't sure I'd ever get to see your face again. What happened?" I told him what my sentence was and that I was probably leaving in the morning.


	15. The lab

"Alright, Levi you can take Eren into the basement. I'll take Mikasa somewhere real special. Mikasa say goodbye to your little friends." Nile said. "Like hell I'll let you take Mikasa out of my sight. They stay together or I'm taking these two back to HQ. And that's Captain Levi to you." Levi snapped.

"Ugh, fine take both of them to the lab and show Captain Levi his temporary quarters." Nile said to one of his assistants. He nodded and said to Levi "Right this way captain."

Eren and I got lead down a hallway when Nile stopped suddenly. "Ok you two say good-bye. This is the last time you'll see each other, alive anyway. Maybe you'll meet again in hell." Nile said with a smirk. "Like hell it is!" Eren yelled about to bite his finger when I got grabbed by the neck and pulled towards Nile. I heard him cock a gun and place the barrel next to my head. "Don't bitch. I've got a temporary antidote to the titan-shifter thing, a gun, and your little girlfriend." Eren put his hand back down, his eyes full of fear. "Good choice lover boy. Now as I said earlier, say good-bye." Nile snapped still holding the gun to my head.

"Mikasa, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I..., I failed to protect you." Eren said sorrowfully. "Eren, we both knew something like this would happen to us. Thank you for wrapping this scarf around me." I said to him almost letting tears fall. "Ugh. Romeo and Juliet, are you done yet? I things to do. And you won't need this anymore." Nile said pulling the scarf of my neck.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled at him. I clenched my fist and swung as hard as I could causing me to fall forward landing my fist on his nose. "You saw it boys, she attacked me. Use it. Make sure to hold the boy back too. This is going to be painful, for her at least." Nile said while holding his nose. Five of his assistants grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. They were all almost as strong as Eren and well able to hold my down.

One of Nile's many assistants ran over holding a silver briefcase. Nile slowly opened it and pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid in it. "Now if you're going to scream, do it into this." Nile said stuffing the scarf into my mouth. Eren yelled "Levi!" over and over, letting it echo throughout the hallways. Levi must have heard one of them because he shortly showed up, but it was too late. Nile stuck the syringe into my exposed neck.

I tried fighting him off me afterword but I quickly grew very weak causing me to let go of his wrist. "Mikasa!" Eren was yelling. Levi was also yelling "Ackerman!". It went black once more.

When I woke up I was strapped to a metal table at my wrists, ankles, and around my neck. I see some movement just out of my peripheral vision. "Eren?" I ask. "Mikasa? Is that you? Are you ok?" "Yeah I think so? You?" I reply. "I'm fine." Eren replies. "Look Captain. Your two friends are awake. That means it's play time." Nile said entering the room. I heard pounding coming from behind a mirror. Obviously Levi was locked behind it.

"Let's start with you." Nile said looking at me. He walked over while rolling a small metal trolley full of medical tools. He pulls up a scalpel walking closer to me. "Mikasa? What's happening?" Eren asks. "Oh, did you want to watch as well? Alright Eren, why didn't you just ask." Nile said. Nile put down the scalpel and walked closer to Eren. He turned the table Eren was on to face mine. Nile walked back over to me, picking up the scalpel. He pulled up my shirt enough to expose my stomach. "Now I hope this hurts a lot." Nile said as he pierced my skin with the scalpel."Agh!" I screamed. "NO! …," Eren yelled " Don't hurt her. Do it to me instead." "No Eren. I'm doing what I want to." Nile said as he pulled the scalpel closer to my hips very slowly, causing the most pain as he possibly could.

Nile continued to make a square on my stomach with the scalpel. The point where he originally started, was already healing itself causing lots of steam to enter the air. "Amazing. Eren do you see this? Barely done with my square and she is already healing herself." Nile said. He removed the scalpel from my stomach and placed it back on the trolley. "Little Mikasa. Do you want to watch what I'm about to do to Eren? Of course you do." Nile said turning me to face Eren.


	16. Escaping - Part 1

Eren's face was pure terror as he saw what Nile did to my stomach. "You bastard. You'll pay for what you did to her." Eren yelled at Nile. "Oh, you mean the square. This next thing is the one you should worry about. Actually I'll do it to her instead." Nile said with a devilish grin.

Nile walked to a black pot he had on the floor with a metal poker sticking out of it. He picked up the poker that was bright yellow glow on the end and delightfully shoved it into my lower abdomen causing me to scream in pain. He then proceeded to move the poker up to my face and placed it on the side of my cheek till there was steam coming out trying to heal. I screamed again. Nile removed the pole from my cheek, replacing it into the pot. "Don't touch her!" Eren yelled. "Oh," Nile said reaching into the pot to pull a different poker and walked toward me, "You mean, don't touch her like this?" Nile asked pressing the poker onto my chest, slowly working his way down to my lower abdomens. "Agh!" I screamed.

"That's it you bastard." Eren yelled, pulling the restraints around his wrists off the table. He quickly unbuckled the one around his neck and the two around his ankles. He jumped off the table and was ab "Don't move Eren. Or she gets a syringe and one bullet." Nile said waving his gun around after quickly pulling it out of his side hollister.

Levi then threw a chair through the mirror, hitting Nile. Causing him to lose consciousness. Eren ran over to me and started unbuckling the straps. Once he was done, I tried walking off the table and almost fell. Eren grabbed me and carried me bridal style out of the lab. Once we were out, Levi locked the door and Eren put me down. "Mikasa? Are you ok?" Eren asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. "Bullshit." Levi said. "If that was true then why do you still have a burn mark on your cheek." He said pointing to it. I put my hand over it to hide it. "Look, can we just leave? We can talk about it later." I said impatiently. "Yeah sure," Eren said. "Um, do either of you know how we get out of here?" Levi and me both said no.

"We will just have to navigate the best we can out. Just don't get caught. If you get out meet at the old church two roads over." Levi said before walking away from Eren and me. "What do we do?" I asked. "Follow closely behind me. We'll find a way out." Eren said. I nodded and started walking slowly behind him. We walked for a little until Eren noticed something and ran off ahead. "Ere-" I started to yell weakly before getting cut of by my scarf being placed over my mouth again. Eren turned around and saw I was getting attacked by someone because he started running over.

My attacker ran before I could see who it was. "Mikasa! Mikasa are you okay?" Eren asked. "Yes I'm fine Eren. Let's go." I said we walked about ten yards when I fell over in pain. "Mikasa! Mikasa what hurts?" Eren asked. I couldn't answer him. I felt the pain of the scalpel going through my stomach twice before stopping. A few moments later I felt the pain of the hot pokers piercing and burning twice before stopping again. After relieving the pain of the pokers the second time, Levi had found us.

"What is wrong with her?" Levi asked Eren. "I don't know we were walking down the hallway when she just fell over in pain. She got up after the first one and kept walking. You just got here after the second one." Eren said. "Ackerman, what the fuck is going on?" Levi said to me. "I, I don't know sir."


	17. Escaping - Part 2

"Yeager, do you know about how long of time there was between the times she fell over?" Levi asked. "I don't know maybe two minutes." Eren said. "About the same amount of time as the time between when Nile was torturing her." Levi said, "She must not be able to heal properly since she became a titan-shifter at an older age. Unlike you Eren, since you got it when you were young so you can heal properly."

"Just what I need to hear. Tie them up now." A voice came from behind us. We turned around and it was Nile with a gun pointed at us. "Now I have one bullet, let's play russian roulette." Nile said. Levi, Eren, and me all were tied in a row. Levi closest to Nile, I was between Levi and Eren, and Eren was the furthest from Nile.

"Let's start." Nile said walking behind us. He put the gun to Levi's head and pulled the trigger, no bullet. He walked over to Eren. He placed the gun to his head, pulled the trigger, no bullet. "Now this interesting isn't it Mikasa. The bullet hasn't left the gun yet. The next slot is empty watch." Nile said putting the gun to his head and pulled the trigger and no bullet came out. "We all know what this means. I'm not sorry you bitch." Nile said placing the gun on my forehead. Nile pulled the trigger and the bullet went through my forehead. Blood dripping down my forehead to my chin mixed with tears.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled. "Mikasa is our winner. Nile what is her prize? Oh, thanks Nile her prize is another bullet." Nile said while switching guns. "This time there is four bullets in a four barrel gun with one player." Nile aimed the gun at my right arm that was tied next to Levi. He shot the gun and the bullet went through my shoulder. He quickly moved to my left shoulder and shot it too. My vision was getting blurry from blood loss. My arms head started to feel numb, my body couldn't heal fast enough. "Now the audience can vote where the next two go. Audience?" No one answered him. "The heart? Ok. Let's go!" Nile said shooting into my abdomen. "Oops. I missed. Let's try again." Nile said coming closer to make sure he didn't 'miss' this time.

"You shoot her one more time and I will kill you." Eren said. Nile ignored his threat and shot my chest, barely missing my heart. I went limp from blood loss. "Untie her and take her to the special facility. I'll take care of these two." Nile said as I was untied and carried away from the chair. "Wait. Turn her around," Nile said "Look at what you did to my floor Mikasa." I could barely see but, I could see one black figure in a chair, an empty chair on the end and lots of red on a chair and on the floor between them. Nile walked over to where I was being held and kissed my forehead beside where the bullet went. "Take her to the other lab. Where the hell did Levi go? Find him." Nile said. I wanted to close my eyes but, I knew if I was going to escape I had to know where I was going. I could faintly hear Eren yelling "Keep your paws off her."

I was placed in a cage in a bedroom. I'm guessing Nile's. The door creaked open about five minutes later. I looked at who is was and somehow Levi found me really fast. He easily broke the door to the cage. He broke the window in the bedroom extremely quietly. He went into the cell picked me up and jumped through the window. He ran until he got to the church he had talked about before. After he went in he placed me on the floor. I got attacked by the pain of the first bullet two times. "Mikasa!" Eren said running over to me. Followed by the other four bullets through my shoulders and my stomach. "What do we do now Levi?" Eren asked. "I don't know." Levi said.


	18. Church

We were in the church for three days trying to contemplate a plan when Eren said, "Levi, if you can get in contact with Erwin. You can ask him to tell Darius what Nile was doing." "Yeager that may not be the dumbest thing to come out of your mouth. Ackerman are you ok with this plan?" Levi asked. I nodded. "I'll leave tonight. Nile has too many guys out during the day looking for you too." Levi said gesturing to us. About two hours later Levi deemed it to became dark enough for him to talk Erwin.

"Eren?" I asked. "Yes Mikasa." Eren responded. "Do you think we'll ever get away from the Military police, the hiding, and the constant pain?" I asked. Eren answered, "I hope so, but that day doesn't seem to want to come any time soon." Eren looked over to me noticing my face was very pale and asked "Do you feel ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I said trying to cover the fact I felt like passing out. Eren could see through my bluff and said "Don't try that shit Mikasa, what is wrong?" "I just feel like I might pass out again." I said. "Mikasa this is your health we're talking about. If something is wrong tell me. You don't need to be so headstrong about everything." Eren snapped. "I'm sorry." I yelled. I got up and stormed out of the church.

I ran into an abandoned building nearby. I hoped to hear Eren yelling for me. Calling my name. I didn't hear him. I fell asleep after hiding in the dark for over two hours not hearing Eren. I woke up it was already sunrise. I quickly got up and snuck back into the church. I saw Eren asleep in the same spot I left him in. I went into the old studies in the church when I faintly heard Eren talking to Levi. "What do you mean she's gone? Eren, what did you say?" Levi was screaming. I decided to go back in before it got too bad when I heard Eren say, "I'm such an idiot. I push her away. I yell at her over the smallest things. I don't deserve her." I almost cried.

I was about to push open the door to the chapel when the glass in the offices crashed open. Three Military police officers fell through the window followed by Nile. "We have found our little gem. Be as quiet as possible. The other two are in the other room bickering." I fought off the three with ease. The were extremely poor in their hand to hand combat. Ten of the elite members of the Military Police flew through the window. I fought off seven of them quite easily since they underestimated me. The last three accompanied with Nile was a bit more difficult. One of them managed to grab me from behind and throw me through the door to where Levi and Eren were.

"Ackerman? What the hell is going on?" Levi yelled, I didn't answer him. I was more focused on the men in the other room. I ran back through the door and tackled two of the Military Police officers. I got pulled off by the last one. Levi and Eren ran in shortly after. The man turned me to face Nile as he said. "Ugh. I'm so sick of you. Do you have to be such a fuking bitch all the time? Can you work with me one time?" Nile asked. Without turning his head he continued, "Idiotic Captain Levi and ignorant Eren. This is the last you'll see of me, and Mikasa. Donald, use it now." Nile commanded.

The man holding me grabbed a needle and stuck it into my arm. I kneed him as hard as I could causing him to fall to the ground. I ran over to Eren and Levi. Levi then snapped at Nile "Nile! What the hell was that?" "Oh, that was my parting gift with that ignorant bitch. A large dose of poison. Double the amount needed for an elephant. I'm honestly surprised she's still standing." Nile said with a grin as I collapsed into Eren's arms. Nile turned to leave through the window when Levi launched himself at Nile, tackling him to the ground. Levi drew out his sword and stabbed Nile through his chest and stomach. I passed out shortly after.


	19. The end of Mikasa

When I woke up I was on horseback being carried by Eren. Levi was yelling "How does she look?" Eren would respond with the same answer everytime, "She's getting really bad Captain." "Eren?" I asked. "Mikasa what is it?" Eren asked very sincerely. "I'm dying aren't I?" I asked. "No, you're not dying. I won't let you. Levi she's awake!" Eren yelled. "Good. Keep her awake, if she slips under she might not wake up again." Levi yelled eerily.

After about an hour we arrived to a hospital in Trost. Eren got me off the horse while Levi rn in to get help. "Mikasa. Mikasa please stay awake. You need to stay awake." Eren was saying over and over until Levi returned with help. "Do either of you know what happened?" The nurse asked Levi and Eren. "She was attacked and a man injected her with lots of poison." Levi said as calmly as he could. Levi whispered something to Eren. He nodded and Levi flew away.

The nurse ran in and in a minute came out with two doctors and two people wheeling a gurney with an IV attached to it. They had to pry me from Eren and placed me on the gourney. They instantly strapped the IV to my arm and wheeled me away from Eren into the hospital. I heard several people yelling different thing once I got placed onto a bed in the ER, "Her vitals are extremely low.", "I need 50 cc of morphine stat!", "We should try pumping her stomach seeing if that helps her vitals.", "I doubt it but it's worth a shot.", "Someone call Hange." I eventually fell under.

When I woke up I was hooked up to about twenty different machines. I saw Eren shift in his chair. "Eren." I said. "Mikasa! You're awake." Eren said. Levi came in and said for Eren to go into the hallway. I couldn't hear anything they were talking about. When Eren came back in he looked at me full of sorrow. "Eren what's wrong?" I asked him. "You're the one in the hospital and all you're concerned about is me. Typical Mikasa." Eren said avoiding my question. He left the room without saying another word.

About five minutes later Hange walked through the door. Hange came and sat next to me and said full of sorrow, "I'm very sorry honey. I did all that I could. The poison had too much time in your body and you can't heal correctly even though you're a titan-shifter. This is the one fight you might not win. I'm very sorry sweety." Hange said "Now it is time to get some sleep." Hange had a devilish grin and walked over to the machines and slowly started unplugging them. Alarms started going off. "I'm very sorry. But, Levi killed my friend. So I have to kill one of his."

Eren ran into the room and was ready to kill Hange. Nurses ran in to fix the machines but, Eren and Hange was in the way. They couldn't reach them in time and I couldn't stay awake any longer.


End file.
